Wehttam Imperial Guard Regiments
The Wehtam Sturmschutz are some of the most respected regiments in the Imperial Guard. Hailing from the fortress world of Wehttam these soldiers stand in defense of the Imperium against the dreaded forces of Chaos. Wehttam in addition to fielding these vaunted regiments has mobilized other regiments to which it can send into battle in the name of the Emperor and the Imperium. Kyzer Sturm-Garde Korps The Garde korps are the bodyguards of the Wehttam Kyzers and whose purpose is to protect him from all threats to his reign. The korps consists of several elite Sturmschutz regiments with each regiment having served in the battlegroup commanded by Kyzer Saint Michael and were thus present for the Battle of Terra during the Heresy of Horus. Wehttam Kyzers are graced with distinguished regiments whom serve as bodyguards and embodiments of their monarch though since the 28th Millennium it has become tradition for new Kyzers in their reign to select personal regiments whom will be emblazoned with the coats of arms of the reigning Kyzer in their insignia. Saint Michael in the wake of the battle extended this tradition to the valiant defenders whom served at his side and thus the 2nd Sturmschutz, 11th Sturmschutz, 28th Sturmschutz, 44th Sturmschutz, 79th Sturmschutz and the reconstituted 134th Sturmschutz regiments were organized into the first incarnation of the Sturm-Garde Korps. In the millennia since the founding of the Korps it has served as the will of the Kyzer and fought across the Imperium as an Iron wall against the enemies of the God Emperor and the Fatherland. These soldiers are battle hardened veterans whose dedication and loyalty are unmatched amongst the countless Wehttam legions and whom take inspiration from their Monarch, proud to carry his standard into battle as the ultimate symbol of might and strength. The Garde Korps serves as protectors and the upholders of the traditions passed down from their ancestors to this end the Korps serves in ceremonial roles as extensions of their protection and combat duties. These sacred ceremonies which include the solemn Großer Zapfenstreich are performed across Wehttam and the Imperium rendering honors to the state and the countless soldiers whom sacrificed all for Kyzer and Fatherland. Wehttam Kommandos Wehttam has for millennia been the epicenter of warfare and struggle with the rugged people of this harsh landscape waging wars for fatherland, prestige and survival against enemies native and outsiders. The long bloody history has born within the people of Wehttam a warrior culture and ethos as intrinsic as its is ancient. The traditions and culture of the warriors and soldiers that have hallowed the ground of this venerable fortress world are viewed as a living spirit by those that have followed in their path. Soldiers in the millennia since the founding of the sturmschutz have passed these religious beliefs down through the generations and across the battlefields of the Imperium with none more so than the Wehttam Sturmschutz ''Spezialkommando ''Regiment. The feared and zealous kommandos are the elite of the sturmschutz regiments with their formations consisting of the most disciplined and battle hardened soldiers hand selected for their loyalty, initiative and aggression on the battlefield. The ''"GeistenKrieger" ''as the kommandos have become known are expected to be the best of the sturmschutz and to succeed where all others would falter no matter the challenge or the advisiary. Kommandos are made to endure harsh and rigorous training coupled with indoctrination in the dark warrior culture of their homeworld in order to forge an iron will that would endure even the harshest and bloodiest battlefield. These warriors are cold and unforgiving to any force that would threaten their Kyzer and fatherland and are the warrior elite of Wehttam bearing the traditions and ethos passed down through the Millennia and used as a blade to slaughter all whom dare to stand in their warpath. Sturmschutz First forged in the iron crucible that was the Great Crusade the soldiers of the Wehttam Sturmschutz have in the millennia since fought in the defense of the Imperium and in service to the Emperor. The sturmschutz are the fighting legions that safeguard their fatherland and its volk against the great threat of the eldritch ruinous powers or Chaos. The will of these battle hardened and disciplined soldiers have forged a reputation of determination, honor, and sacrifice across the battlefields of the Imperium being steadfast against its enemies. Sturmschutz are fearsome warriors being heralds of the traditions and ethos of their ancestors bringing forth into battle a warrior spirit that is revered and honored in the same light as the deities the Wehttam people worship. The soldiers of the Wehttam Sturmschutz are mechanized assault troops with their elite regiments utilizing formations of armored fighting vehicles, mobile light artillery and assault guns to breakthrough enemy defenses. The sturmschutz are drilled and trained in tactics and methods of warfare passed from the Wehttam Forvarsmacht through which the first regiments were raised for imperial service in a hallowed tradition that still continues. The usage of these elements lend the sturmschutz to being an armored spearhead in which its mechanized formations strike at the heart of their enemies. Known and respected for their fighting will and fearlessness in combat the sons and daughters of Wehttam have come to relish in this brutal way of battle with each soldier determined to prevent the destruction of their sacred fatherland. Faldskærmsjäger The soldiers in the sturmschutz are an elite corps whose method of fighting is to storm their enemies so as to fight in close quarters instilling fear and dread in the process. Though with mounting losses as the stumrschutz served on fronts across the borders of the Imperium it was determined that a new tactic in this method was needed. With inspiration from other imperial guard regiments and their own history the commanders of the sturmschutz created a fighting force to operate in enemy terrains using grav-chutes and assault aircraft the expertise of the Faldskærmsjäger regiments of the Wehttam Sturmschutz. The core of this new unit were experienced veterans hand picked for their initiative and aggression in combat whom were drilled in the process of airborne operations with their training being rigorous in order to forge these soldiers into a new elite. Panzers Mechanization has a long tradition within the armies of the Wehttam with the march of steel being the force that has marked the Wehttam way of warfare. When the sturmschutz were founded in the Great Crusade it was always held that armored regiments were the next evolution in the striking power of the Wehttam regiments. Established since the beginning the panzer regiments of the Sturmschutz are the iron spearhead of the assault troops using their firepower to demolish enemy forces and pave the way forward to victory. The motto of the panzers is "Strike Fast, Strike Hard, Strike Holm" which is the ethos at the core of their training and fighting strength on the battlefield. The doctrine of the panzer regiments is fast maneuvering and hard hitting armored formations that storm through stubborn resistance and provide the sturmschutz with a moving base of consistent fire. To this end the panzers have a preference for durable vehicles with strong weapons that maintain a fast moving advance through difficult terrain. Common vehicles that are seen in the panzer regiments are the famous Leman Russ main battle tank, the ancient and rare Malcador assault tank and the powerful Macharius heavy tank preferred over the venerable Baneblade due to its faster speed and easier maintenance. Panzer regiments maintain companies of self-propelled artillery vehicles that provide the sturmschutz with a mobile base for indirect fire that is used to douse enemy positions allowing for easier breakthroughs and as a barrier against counter attacks. Jägers The Wehttam people are ones who endure with their beloved fatherland being a harsh landscape with rugged terrain and predators thus to survive on this world the Wehttam people learned to hunt the predators that stalked their nightmares. These skilled survivalists and expert marksman have been marshalled into elite light infantry regiments whose expertise are as skirmishers and survival missions in environments that are hellish in nature. The jägers are the first of the sturmschutz to strike the battlefield usually assigned as the forward of the sturmschutz spearhead using their skills in reconnaissance and maneuver to provide sturmschutz with a screen for operations. Jäger regiments are fielded in areas where there is minimal support and resources making these soldiers having to depend on their unique skills which include having some of the best and venerable snipers in the imperial guard with their prowess having turned the tide of engagements on several battlefronts. Gebirgsjägers The fatherland of the Wehttam people is a landscape that is harsh as it is majestic. This intrinsic nature is ever present in the mountain ranges and arctic tundras that some call their own with the Alps Mountains being the most iconic of these ranges. Thus its stand to reason that the sturmschutz would possess within its formations dedicated mountain troops that have been trained to survive and fight in these harsh and dangerous environments the expertise of these elite troops is the mission of the Gebirgsjäger of the Wehttam Sturmschutz. The soldiers that serve in the gebirgsjäger are veteran warriors whom have lived in the mountain ranges and the arctic wastes of their fatherland. The experiences in having survived in these harsh environments coupled with their skills and discipline makes the gebirgsjäger rugged and motivated soldiers in battle as well as inventive. These mountain troopers have been known to change the terrain into strong points that include hidden bunkers, tunnel monoliths, and camouflaged fire bases in order to make enemy advances near impossible. The gebirgsjäger are the ones whom take the fight against their enemies in the most unforgiving of terrains fighting against such dangers as emplacements, ambushes, snipers, avalanches and the ever leering hell of winter. The traits and skills of the gebirgsjäger have earned them place of honor and respect amongst the elite regiments of the Imperial Guard in the eternal fight to defend the Imperium against those that threaten to end its existence. Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Guard